Weapon
by Graikatiph
Summary: This story is set after the weapons have awoken from northern crater and is a first person perspective of my character, please R
1. Default Chapter

Grai: Ok first lets get the disclaimer out of the way, I do not own any of the FF7 characters or concepts with the exception of my character.  
  
Grai: This story is a first person perspective of my character Onyx.  
  
Grai: This is only my second ever fanfic and my first time writing in a first person perspective so let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. In other words pleases read and review.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A new weapon awakens  
  
I layed there dormant, nither awake nor asleep, not that I could tell in the darkness that surrounded me nor by feeling my surroundings as I was unable to move.  
  
Who am I?, what am I? where am I? why am I here?  
  
These are the questions I asked many times in those few moment between dreaming, or what I believed to be dreams, they always showed chaos, destruction and many other evils and then when I 'awoke' it would tell me.  
  
"You are my weapon, you are created to destroy those that would do me harm, but your time has yet to come so rest now for when your time comes you shall protect me from destruction"  
  
Why? I would always ask... it never answered and so I would again return to my slumber and dream those horrible dreams.  
  
How long had I been dreaming this time I wondered as I felt a new sensation against my eyes opening them for what felt like the first time then light where once I had only seen darkness and also something else... voices I could here voices, then I saw the reason I could not move.  
  
I was encased in the a crystal that I knew those that had found to call materia. It was so clear that I could see the humans that now stared at me curiously unsure as to what I am.  
  
Wait, how did I know that I'm encased in materia and that those things looking at me were humans.  
  
"No you are not ready" the voice from before said to me.  
  
What is happening? who are they? why are they here? I asked, but then the voice seemed to get cut off as the humans began digging out my crystaline prison.  
  
I could not make out what they said as I fell with my materia tomb to the floor, feeling the impact as it shattered around me.  
  
I lay on the floor unmoving, unsure what I should do as the humans shouted at each other for being so clumsy.  
  
My tail twitched... wait, I had a tail? I felt it twitch some more to confirm that I did indeed have a long lion like tail... interesting.  
  
"I, i, its alive!" I heard one of the humans say.  
  
I felt the dreams come flooding back into me as well as what I had been told.  
  
They seemed to say that I was to kill these humans for the damage thay had done... but had they actualy done that or was it all just dreams.  
  
I had to see it all for myself and that meant standing up for a start.  
  
There was a complete silence from the humans as all 8 foot of me stood up clad in nothing but a very fine reddish fur.  
  
I touched my chest and felt the large black and white lightning streaked gem embedded in my chest. It was warm to the touch not the cold stone it looked like it should be.  
  
By now I could feel every set of eyes staring at me as I stood there trying as they were to figure out just what I was.  
  
"Why is every... the hell is that!?"  
  
My feline ears swiveled in the direction of the voice then I looked up towards the man that had come down to investigate why everyone had stoped working.  
  
I walked over to him and looked down into his face as he stared back at me a glint of fear in his eyes almost as if he was afraid of me... curious.  
  
"Y, yes, what do you want"  
  
There was a slight pause as I looked about and noticed my lack of attire compared to everyone else present then I returned my gaze to the man before me.  
  
"Clothes" I said speaking for the first time in my life yet having no trouble forming the words as I spoke them.  
  
The man swallowed hard then replied "Erm, we'll see what we can do" he then called over another of the workers and began talking to him about getting me some clothes, but I soon lost interest.  
  
Meanwhile I glanced about detecting a definate air of fear coming from those around me. Why did they all fear me I could not understand what I had done to cause it.  
  
The person the man had called over nodded and almost seemed to run up the tunnel that must have led out of the chamber I found myself in then the man came back over to me.  
  
"W, were seeing to getting you something that will erm fit, do you mind telling us just who or what you are?"  
  
I again looked down at the odd fear in his eyes the grew even greater as I spoke.  
  
"I am weapon, I do not have a name"  
  
There were some slight mutterings as everyone began inching away from me the man before me taking a step or two back.  
  
"Y, your one of th, those things attacking an killing everyone" the mans eyes grew large his fear apparent for all to see.  
  
I continued to watch him not showing any emotion as I tilted my head to the side curiously.  
  
"...I am unsure of what it is you speak of"  
  
At this moment in time the worker that had left came back carrying what looked like a large robe of some sort.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is all I could... did I miss something"  
  
I walked over to the person holding the robe then took it from him and put it on.  
  
"Thank you" I said as everyone just continued to watch my every movement.  
  
I was about to turn back to the man I had been talking to when a feeling came over me.  
  
I could sense it, destruction was neer as was something familiar to me.  
  
I began walking up the tunnel as everyone just watched not wanting to move almost as if they did not wish to attract my attention.  
  
The tunnel got brighter and brighter untill I stood outside the tunnel everyone staring at me as I did so.  
  
There appeared to be a camp or something set up as well as heavy duty mining equipment, but my attention was not on any of that, instead it was on the speck off in the distance that was approaching the camp.  
  
Soon those that had been in the chamber emerged behind me then someone who had been looking where I was with a pair of binochulars began shouting.  
  
"Weapon!!! Weapons attacking"  
  
All of a sudden there was chaos as everyone rushed about grabbing what they can or just running away as Ultima weapon swooped overhead then turned around and landed.  
  
I watched as it began its attack, first blasting the tents and other temporary structures then it set about massacuring the entire camp as I just stood there and watched.  
  
Most of those that fled survived as Ultima weapon turned to look at me its form looming over me as it spoke.  
  
"Why did you not attack those that destroy are you not one of us" it said in words uncomprehendable to normal beings.  
  
"I did not know that these were the ones that I was sent to destroy, they did not appear to be causing a threat"  
  
"All these beings are a threat, have you not seen what they have done, but enough of this I must go" and with that Ultima weapon took to the air and flew off away from the now desimated campsite.  
  
This left me wondering if the dreams had been real and my need to see it first hand with my own eyes increased.  
  
I then began walking away from my supposed place of creation, taking my first few steps into the world I had only seen in dreams.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. A weapon wanders and wonders

Grai: Whoa, just how long has it been since I updated…

Grai: Well anyway here's the second chapter again from the perspective of Onyx… although it seems that I'll need to raise the rating for this fic… lets just say I should have anticipated just how messy a Weapon can make things.

Grai: Oh and as before I do not own any of the characters or world concepts of Final Fantasy 7 except Onyx as your probably sick of hearing by now from other fics, but its just the necessary blurb needed so that I don't get sued… although what Square would hope to get out of a student is beyond me, I mean I barely have cash for groceries as it is.

Grai: But enough of that, on with the fic (Though the chances I still have readers after this long is highly unlikely… if I even had any to begin with that is)

Chapter 2

How long had I been walking now or where I was I could not say all I could see was vast expanses of grasslands as far as the eye could see as well as hills and mountains... so I kept walking not really knowing where I was going, not that it really mattered that much to me as I had no place to go.

After a while I began to get a feeling that I had never felt before and was unable to describe it... all I could say about this feeling was that it began to drive me to find something to consume... but I did not see anything that seemed appetising... so I carried on, maybe this feeling would go away, but no, the more I went on the more this feeling grew almost to the point of being painful.

Just then something swooped over me landing behind me, but as I turned around to see what it was I found myself being lifted off the ground by some kind of black tornado before falling back to the ground and reflexively landing on all fours.

I looked up at my would be attacker unsure of what to make of the creature other than knowing that consuming it would satisfy my newfound feeling... at which point my instincts took over leaving me unable to fully follow what happened next.

At first everything seemed to slow down but me as I ran towards the strange birdlike thing and leaped towards it my arms outstretched and my claws fully extended digging deep into the creatures flesh my momentum knocking it onto its back as I crouched on top of it. I could just about make out its slow screech of pain as I did all this, pulling one hand back a moment as electricity began to dance between my fingertips then slamming it into the creature causing it to convulse and screech as the electricity practically cooked it alive. Then much sooner than it had started it was over as I stood over the still remains of my first kill, my instincts once again taking over as I devoured the creature I had just slain.

After having fully satisfied my hunger I continued on my journey if a little messier than before with the creatures' blood splattered over the bathrobe I wore as well as my face and hands.

As I continued to walk my ears began to pick up on a new sound and I felt myself drawn to this sound, soon finding its source to be that of a river. As I knelt by its bank I splashed its cool water into my face doing my best to wash off the blood on my hands and face as well as using the refreshing water to quench my thirst.

Having rested a bit by the river I once more began to walk, following the river downstream. It had begun to get dark but that didn't seem to affect my ability to see too much as I continued on my way satisfying my hunger with whatever creatures I came across as I walked. Soon though I began to feel tired and unable to carry on without some rest so I lay back in the soft grass and closed my eyes.

_I looked around but I was surrounded by nothing but darkness stretching as far as I could see._

_"...Where am I?"_

_You are dreaming I heard glancing about but still seeing nothing but darkness._

_"Who are you?"_

_I am all around you, I am the grass and earth beneath your feet, I am the fish that swims in the river_

_"...I do not understand... how can you be all those things?"_

_It is because I am that, that flows through this world and gives life_

_"..." There seemed to be a slight glow coming from behind me, but when I turned around it seemed too bright to look upon, but I could not turn my gaze away from that which I saw. It looked like a small white sun as I continued to look upon it._

_But there are those that would take and abuse the life energy that I give and waste it and that is the reason for your existence, to be my weapon and stop those that build that which drains me of my life energy_

_"But..."_

"Who are they?" I said as my mind began to become more aware that I was back where I had been laying in the grass. I opened my eyes slightly taking in the morning's sun as I got up looking about at my surroundings taking note that the grass around me seemed to have been flattened in a perfect oval shape.

"..."

I sat there for a while trying to make sense of what had just happened before my stomach rumbled and I decided that I would find something to eat first before trying again. It wasn't long before I had killed and consumed another of those strange bird like things and had forgotten about my dream as I made my way further down the rivers path.

After what seemed like forever I came across a change of scenery, for before me was a small forest… but just as I was about to enter the forest when I began to sense something off in the distance, something that began to stir something within me, what exactly I wasn't sure… so I decided to follow the edge of the forest… the closer I got to what I was sensing the more this other feeling began to well up inside of me… that was until I reached the source of what I had been sensing.

What I saw was a wasteland, like the very life had been sucked out of the land itself leaving nothing… the sight of it bringing a realisation of what feeling it was that had been welling up inside of me… it was rage, a pure hatred for what had been done to the planet here and a need to bring justice to those that had done this.

Looking over the wasteland towards the coast I saw some form of settlement glittering a brassy gold in the distance with some sort of long protrusion poking out of it, of which its purpose I had no idea… maybe it was there that I would find the source of this horrendous crime to the land and put an end to it… just how I was unsure, but like before… I could sense that as with the camp before… destruction was approaching and I needed to be prepared…

It seemed strange at first, yet felt completely natural, my need to be ready for what was to come causing what appeared to be like a black shadow to emerge out of the gem in my chest flowing over me shredding away what was left of the bathrobe I wore, seeming to form around me and become solid. I now found myself clad in some sort of dull black body suit, along with some sort of hard glassy black armour that consisted of a moulded chest plate, a pair of boots, a set of shoulder pads and a pair of gauntlets, all made out of the same what appeared to be crystalline material… the strangest thing I noted was while the armour seemed solid… I barely felt its weight upon me, in fact it seemed to for some strange reason make me feel more powerful than before.

Thoughts ran through my mind '_Just where had this armour come from? did I form it myself? Is it a gift from the planet?… why hadn't it formed earlier when I had been in need of clothing?..._', but even as these thoughts formed I began to make my way towards the settlement I had just seen, hoping to find answers to my purpose for existing there… maybe I would ask those that lived there why they sucked the life from the land and what are they doing with it… deep down I knew I was supposed to destroy them for doing so… but what if I could convince them to stop taking the life from the land… could I then convince them to stop hurting the planet… and what of the other weapons… my first encounter with my kin seemed like they knew exactly what they needed to do… why was it that I have second thoughts about killing those that harm the planet, why is it not as clear to me as it is them as to what I need to do…

…Why is it that the more I learn… the more questions I have…?


End file.
